Never Steal a Star from an Angry Bird
by fangirl00
Summary: Robin is having a hard time mantaining his sanity with Red X villianing about. But what happens when X goes to far and takes what robin loves most? And why is slade in the mix? raven and beast boy romance. starRedX robinStar RavenBeastboy
1. X

**hey people from earth and beyond that love fanfic and teen titans. this is my first fanfic... but i wont break down and cry because you flame me! but they are also not appreciated. i hate it when people write Red x stories and they give him names like Tom marshell, so i decied sence no one knows his real name that i will keep it at X. hope you like it! for emily...　**

**X**

It was 1 am and the dark streets of jump city were as quite as they could be... at least they would be if it weren't for that damn police siren going off every 3 seconds and the screams of the people running from the 1st national bank now a graveyard of broken cement and a litter of red objects that were either embedded into the walls or were thrown onto the floor. they were the top of technology these days and in the hand of a madman could cause serous destruction. these devices all had many differences whether it be size or the material, but they all had one thing in common, they all resembled an X.

Red X.

the owner of these lethal devices stood a mere 70 feet away from the tattered building admiring his handy work. the "indestructible" safe was protruded on top of its self, and its sides were covered in gaping holes, (he had done this on purpose just to be ironic with himself). he loved what he did and what he did, he did very well. he was a first class thief and proud of it, he enjoyed screwing with other people without getting fired and loved the fact that if he wanted something all he had to do was take it. so that's what he did, and with style. he was no ordinary thief trying to scrape by with what little they could steal, if he wanted too he could settle down right now, but of course he never would. This was just too fun.

X must have examining his work too long because out of the blue came the call that he and every other villain in Jump City have learned to loathe.

"TITANS GO!"

X whirled around just in time to see a blazing ball of green light hurling towards his face...great...

X felt the energy ball fly past his ear and made a mental note not to make the alien mad. He turned his attention back to the array of teenage mega humans in front of him... beast boy (a green boy in need of a growth spurt, with the power to turn into a spider... god im shaking in my boots) on the left was raven (a goth chick with serius mental issues) to bbs right was cyborg (to be honest, X was a little intimidated by his size but with the right tool, he could easily break this wind up toy) in the middle was robin ( poster boy for justice and ax hair gel, he was a little challenge, but just a little) then there was Starfire on the far right (cute girl sporting a mini skirt, that could fly and could almost match his strength, god that was kinda hot) X stopped gapping at the cute alien and turned his attention back onto the birdarang that was now flying in his direction. X maneuvered around it and focused his attention on the goth that was speeding towards him with black energy surrounding her entire body, were her eyes glowing?, (did i mention she was mental!) X jumped up and leap over her head doing a front flip and dropping an elastic X onto her arm which coiled around her making moving impossible.

"shit! really, again!" raven screamed at him as she tumbled to the ground attempting to free herself.

Beast boy turned into a rhino and stomped toward the masked thief. X shot him with a red gooey substance that stuck him to the far wall.

"ewwww!!!! dude! what the hell is this stuff anyway?" beast boy ranted as he tried to pull the substance off his uniform. ( did you know what red gooey stuff does to cashmere?!) He attempted to change into bigger animals but that just got him more stuck. raven also tried to free herself from her bonds but she couldn't move her hands and the X had coiled down to her feet making standing not an option.

X couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the green imp tug at his binds while the purple haired queen of darkness swore he head of... ha... she would if the binds hadn't started to seal her mouth shut!...all because of him isn't he amazin..... x's thought was cut short by a jet of blue light bursting towards him and slamming him into a wall followed by a " boo-yah!" and a jab in the ribs by none other than the neon wonder him self, robin! what a great day!

robin attempted to hit x with his bow staff again but X blocked with his razor sharp x blades. for 2 minutes the boys battled it out but x knew he was eventually going to run out of gadgets so he put one major blow onto the boy wonders chest and he sailed backwards did a flip then landed on his this kid just doesn't know when to quit !

X Was just about to turn on the tinker toy robot, who kept slamming him with rays of blue energy, (which was starting to get on his nerves) but he saw a purple boot surging towards his face. the alien had quick moves but x was quicker he easily grabbed her foot just inches from his face and flung her towards the ground. Starfire fell onto her back with an "oomph"

"STARFIRE!" robin screamed and ran to her side the minute she hit the ground. She was fine of coarse (tarmaranians have thick skin DUH!) And she and robin returned to the fight. robin was of coarse mad so he immediately attacked X with a kick to his chest. X jumped back up quickly and dodged another one of robins attacks.

"you know you should make a move on the girl before someone else takes her..." X toyed as he looked over and gestured to a very confused Starfire.

robin stopped punching and looked at red for an awkward moment until red said

"i mean she is pretty cute, and i love red heads" this snapped robin back into action and he kicked up towards X's face. this is what x was waiting for, he grabbed robins foot twisted it then with a satisfying surprised look from the bird he flung him into cyborg who in turn hit a wall which crumbled on top of them.

"ouch". The thief remarked as he looked over the remains of both heroes now covered in ruble.

X dusted off his shoulders and turned to find himself looking into two glowing green eyes, and the one who they belonged to did not look real happy. she held up a glowing hand to him and growled. (well kinda)

"hey cutie you might want to put those away, you could take someone's eye out." X teased as he dropped his fighting stance and looked at her with his usual cockiness.

"do not call me cutie." she remarked as she continued to glare intensely at him.

"well i could call you some other names but i don't think you would like those either" he wanted to poke at her just to see how far he could go before shed explode. "or is it just because only robbypoo can call you that?"

she let her stance fall and she blushed. "robin does not do the dating, or have time for the names of the nick, he is far too busy tracking down Slade." an instant frown came upon her face at the sound of his name.

"or he just doesn't like you." (yup, still poking)

her sadness was replaced by anger her eyes lit back up and she sent a ball of bright green energy hurtling towards him. he was of course expecting this so he easily avoided it.

"why do you care if me and robin are engaged in a relationship!" she yelled at him while still trying to throw a decent punch at the ever so cunning villain.

"because, cutie....its more fair to fight you when your mad..."

Starfire threw a punch at his head and he ducked and sent his leg swinging that hooked onto hers which in turn sent her tumbling to the ground. he leaned over her body and she could tell he was smirking underneath his mask.

"but even so, life isn't fair..." Starfire's eyes grew wide as X shot a small device at his arm, the x latched on and she screamed as an electric current was sent through her whole body. when her screaming stopped X checked her pulse and rendered her unconscious. then he looked into ravens and beast boys scared eyes (they where still trapped in some sort of sticky red mess).

"relax! she's fine, i wouldn't kill her if that's what you thought." x snickered. raven and beast boy passed relived glances then turned their attention towards X, who was now looking around quite satisfied with himself.

"well i think that will do it for the day, you kids should come visit me another time, i just love these little get-togethers..."

with that x pressed a single button on his belt and vanished into the air leaving an unconscious alien, 2 heroes berried under ruble, and a very trapped raven and beast boy wondering how the hell they where going to explain this one to their neon spandex wearing leader. (hahaha! spandex!)

88888888888888888888888

X felt his molecules disappear and fade from the trashed buildings and the titans. he was squished through an all too familiar area. time stopped and he stood alone in a completely dark room. he was in between time and space. this is what the zythonium did for him and he loved every minute he wore that mystical belt (complements of bird boy). X then closed his eyes and focused his mind on his bedroom the shape, the colors, and the location. he opened his eyes and saw he was looking into the face of a bright light, he sighed and walked into it. the light vanished and he felt himself get squeezed yet again through the portal. when he opened his eyes he was in his unkempt bedroom, the door on one wall was shut tight while the other stood open slightly so you could see his dirty sink and bathroom, on the far side of the room lay a bed pressed against the right wall which hadn't been made in a long time, a desk stood next to it with papers and blueprints of banks and buildings sued about, and the cream carpeted floor was covered with so many dirty clothes that you couldn't even see it.

"home sweet home" x mumbled to himself as he unlatched his uniform and retrieved the 5,000$ bill that was tucked safely inside (yes, they make those in jump city). he placed it in his safe in his closet and locked it tight. when he turned around he smelt something strange.

"P.U! What the fuck is that smell!" x managed to say as he plugged his nose and searched for the source. he looked under his bed and found the cause. rotten anchovies and pepperoni pizza. after retrieving the concoction he peeled off a sock that was stuck to the top and threw the pizza away. (sorry if any of you reading this can never eat pizza again).

"red x," he quoted in a cheesy game show host voice "kick ass thief in the day time," he picked up the matching sock from a forming mountain of clothes on the ground and held it in front of his nose. "maid at night." x sniffed it, made a sour face then threw it back onto the ground.

"man, i am so relived no one can see this disaster..." X said as he laid himself down on the couch (the only object in the room not entirely dominated by socks) And fell into a tired sleep, it had after all been a very busy day.

* * *

but oh how x could never be more wrong. for at that moment a man was sitting in a huge chair in front of several monitors watching x sleep fitfully on the couch and reruns of his fight with the infamous titans 20 min. ago. he was engaged in a certain part of the battle scene, the alien girl had just been knocked down and even though it wasn't a hard hit robin had immediately gone to her side to tend to her, the man smiled.

"aw, it seems as though my little bird has a soft spot for red-heads" he said as he smirked to himself.

he rewound the tape and watched X kick the living shit out of all the titans.

"and this "Red X", im impressed by him, he may be of some use to me." he looked at robin who was now in freeze frame on one of the monitors. "you will be mine, my little bird, just wait." the man turned around in his chair and even though it was dark the screens gave enough light to see just a glimmer of a bronze mask...

****

hahaha! cliffy! and you better tell me wether i suck or not because i wont put on chapter two untill you tell me to! love yah! oh, and emily can suck it cause i did too finally get this on fanfic!


	2. Love happens to be a shade of green

**Okay, you guys are awfull! just write me something! it could be**

**good job, keep going**

**or even**

**you suck, go die in a hole**

**i dont care, just review!!!!!**

**raven and beast boy romance, here u go... **

**love is a shade of green**

robin was the first to wake of the titans. as soon as his eyes fluttered open he realized he couldn't move, a giant weight seemed to be sitting on top of him, he looked up. Of course of all the places he could of landed, it had to be under cyborg...what luck. then the memories of an hour before flooded back into his mind.

"oh yeah... we got our ass's handed to us... i almost forgot." he mumbled as he tried to find a way out of the mess of concrete. he finally managed to dig a hole big enough for him to climb through and he made his way to the sunlight... _oh, no if im following the light does that mean im going to die?_ he let a smile sneak onto his face but it quickly faded as he resurfaced. It took him a minute for his eyes to readjust but soon he saw the blerry vision of raven wiggling desperately against her bind and a screaming beast boy who had escaped his.

"raven! you have to fricking lisson to me! move your left arm to the right! no your other right!"

robin turned his head away from the scene to see a pool of bright red blood about 30 feet away, wait... that wasn't blood... its, hair, red hair!

"starfire!" robin yelled as he quickly ran towards the still uncontus alien. when he reached her took a quick look over her damaged body. he could see the x still clamped onto her arm and when he removed it there was a bright red burn mark in the shape. He heard cyborg emerge from behind him. He bent down and kissed her cheek, then he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the others.

beast boy was still screaming at raven when cyborg got there and ravens face had a if-looks-could-kill expresion. sense she no longer could speak she tryed desperately to show cyborg that beast boy needed to be blasted a couple times with his seismic cannon. the message didn't come through. but one thing she made perfectly clear, she wanted this _thing_ off her NOW. Cyborg sighed and made his way to ravens back. beast boy was still atempting to pry the god forsaken thing off her face. cyborg pressed a small buttton in the back of the device and it popped off of her and uncoiled, cyborg looked at the reddened beast boy whos hands where still on ravens face and rolled his eye. raven stood up and sent a flying black disk towards beast boy who was thrown backwards and hit a wall.

"thats what you get for screaming at me like a damn monkey!" she screamed at him.

beast boy fell to the ground and cyborge laughed.

"man! she totally whipped your ass!" cyborge wailed as he cluched his gut.

"dude, thats not cool!" beast boy whined as he held his head because of the migran caused by the hit. raven chuckeled..

"when it certainly wasnt too hot" she said in a monitone voice attempting to maintain her laugh. beast boy blushed and looked at the ground, beaten. robin walked up to the group with starfire in his arms. cyborg saw her the red burn mark clearly noticible on her tan arm.

"red x is getting more and more vicius." he said the smile vanishing from his face as he took the limp starfire from robins hands.

robin looked at her with worried eyes and moved a strand of hair from her delicate face. he looked up at his team all of them clearly just as upset.

"what the hell happened!" he screamed suddenly.

the others jumped at his reaction and looked at the ground.

"i said what the hell happened!" his voice cracked with every word and even though they couldnt see his eyes, they knew they were watering.

still no one answered. robin just turned abruptly and stomped to his motorcycle and rode off. the team whached as the lights of the cycle became dimmer and dimmer untill they couldnt see them at all. still the silence stayed. noone had ever expected robin to lash out like that, noone. the awkward silence lasted for about 2 more minutes until raven walked up to cyborg and put her hand on starfires head. she looked up at cyborg then at beast boy.

"she will be fine, she just needs rest." she pointed out.

she moved her hand to her arm that had the X shaped burn. she placed her palm onto the mark and mumbled her chant under her breath "azerath...metreon...zynthos..." her hand swelled with dark energy for a few sceconds and then it disipeared into starfires arm. when she removed it the blistering red skin was gone, but in its place was a thin white scar in the shape of a perfect x. raven sighed. "this brand mark will never leave her." she looked into stars face and let out another deep sigh. "lets go home." she grabbed the end of her cape and covered them all in dark energy. soon they where all in the plush conferts of the titans tower living room.

"i better get her to the infermary, will you two please try not to kill each other before i get back?" cyborg said as if he was scolding young children. raven was still giving beastboy a murderus look and beast boy couldnt help but blush as she glared at him.

_hey it still counts as staring... right? _beast boy thought to himself.

raven noticed his blushing and instantly dropped her gaze and looked to the ground, she would not allow him to see her the shade of a tomato. cyborg found himself in an awkward situation so he quickly left the premisis. when raven heard the door closed she looked up, surprised to see beast boy only a foot away from her she gave a small girlish squeek, then emidatly regreted it because he gave a cheecky smile.

"sooo... raven... " beast boy stated awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "have you thought about what i said?" he looked up at her hopefully.

"beast boy i..." she started but he cut her off.

'you dont have to call me that when were alone..."

raven looked at him and smiled ( yes kids, thats right smiled take that no emotion!) she restarted "garfeild, i just dont know..." she looked at him as if for support but he did not offer any, his smile only faded.

"dont know what rae! what is there to know! all you need to know is wether or not you feel the same way i do! all you have to do is answer!... ive been waiting for 2 damn years now... (silence)... i need an answer... (silence)...rae... i... i love you..., all i ever want to know is if you love me too..."

**I know im nagging but please review!!!!!!!! it only takes 40 sec... i timed myself... what? yes i have a life, and no it does not include monkeys... JUST REVIEW!**


	3. Jade diamond of the seven amazons

**Dont worry the tital will explain itself sortly, this is for all you robin lovers that want to see him in something besides spandex!! (thats emily if you were wondering) oh, and all of u besides sparklebluelemon need to give me some decent reviews, im have chapter 4 done but im not putting it up till u review! hahah! im a jerk!**

**The jade diamond of the seven amazons**

X woke up that morning with the smell of socks and old pizza still clinging to his nose. he lazily grabbed his mask and pulled it off. he still couldn't believe he slept with that dank old thing on. as soon as he pulled it off his black tresses of hair fell onto his face and his chocolate brown eyes shown. he yawned and stretched up towards the ceiling. still rubbing his eyes he walked ever so slowly towards his desk. there amidst all the blueprint papers and McDonalds wrappers lay a beat up box that looked like a ancient alarm clock. X sat down next to it and turned it on. the radio shot out static and the raspy voice of the news caster bursted into the room."here in jump cities museum of art there's a sight to behold, the legendary jade diamond of the seven amazons is to be featured here for two nights! many of jumps finest residents will be here to see this amazing wonder... and back to you Karin,"" thank you Jim...the weather today will be-" x shut it off. _"its almost like they just put it there for people to steal, I mean all that's missing is a please take me sign."_ X thought to himself as he yet again pulled on his mask.

* * *

the streets of jump city where just beginning to liven as the sun perched over the hills and warmed the land. robin sat in full costume on a hill watching his beautiful city. watching the sun rise gave him a sort of peace of mind and let him forget all his troubles. but the nagging truth always came back to him, no matter how hard he tried to keep it away. about how he was too weak to save starfire from being hurt, and how he could never match X if peoples lives were in danger, he wasn't strong enough... this thought made him want to curl up in a ball, cry, and never come out. but he was robin the boy wonder, leader of the teen titans, he could never... no he would never do that...

the sudden confidence enabled him to stand up and walk over to his parked motorcycle. he was about to mount when he felt a flyer brush against his leg. he reached down and read it.

**showing of the jade diamond of the seven amazons... **

**for two days at jumps cities museum of art **

**those attending must have invitations in hand **

**from 7:00 pm to 10:00pm **

**dinner will be provided! come and see!**

robin looked up into the sunrise again and thought, had he received an invitation? maybe there was one in the mailbox. he racked his brain for a minute. they receive so many invitations at titans tower its hard to remember. yes! he did! the blue and gold one. he thought for another minute, was he really free for the night? he always had stuff to do, but remarkably he was. ( hahaha, so convenient isn't it!) well if he went it might help him forget about his problems, at least for one night... he laughed... i mean when was the last time he had fun?! robin mounted his bike and speed towards men's warehouse, he had to get a suit. (hahaha nice break from the neon spandex don't u think?)

* * *

while robin was being fitted for a suit X was taking a different approach. he was just slipping on his gloves and tightening his boots. he winced as the strap pinched his skin.

"damn Nero sensor suit! with all that one size fits all bull." he mumbled as he loosened and tightened the strap for the 5th time. He sat back up a felt each of his finger tips to his thumb, feeling the many controls within the suit work with his body. the suit might look like any old fabric to a person on the street but inside it was laced with controls and triggers, as light as a feather but as complicated as a super computer. X refilled his weapon holders and snapped on his last accessory, his belt. god how he loves that belt, its kind of obsessive really he has gotten so dependant upon it that last week he was too lazy to go to the kitchen so he teleported there. but he could stop anytime he wanted to, really!

when he was finished primping his suit he stood up and looked at himself in the full length mirror. putting his hand on his hips he observed his toned body, his muscular pecks and abs Harding as he breathed in and out, his fit shoulders, his lean thighs, and his bulked arms. he did a couple circles and smiled a very cocky smile.

"damn, im sexy." he gloated as he pulled himself away from the mirror even though he could have stayed much longer, and headed towards his window. he perched himself on the sill like a cat looking for its prey and jumped. (well he wasn't going to use the door!, he was in full costume!). his apartment was about three stories up with a smaller building beneath his window, very convenient. jumping he landed on the lower building and continued jumping to the next one with graceful strides towards his destination.

"jump cities museum of art, get ready for a wake up call." he snickered while continuing towards the setting sun.

* * *

it was almost 7:00 and robin finally found a decent tux. it took him all fricking day, who knew it took so long to dress well! but it was worth it, robin looked like the teen model for ladies weekly! his hair was combed through and it hung loose instead of gelled like usual, his black suit was unbuttoned for all but one so that his white pinstriped collared shirt shown from behind. his mask stayed, of course, but this gave him a mysterious more elusive feel anyways. all and all robin was a teenage hart trob for any girl within a 10 mile radius. and his motorcycle didn't help this much either because as soon as he un-mounted at the museum he was surrounded by rich women in tight black dresses all attending the party.

"robin! robin! look over here!" called a pretty blond from the crowd of cute girls. robin looked over at her and smiled, then she nearly fainted at his response. walking, well more like swimming, he made his way out of the ocean of girls and headed towards the exhibit. looking back he sighed, the blond had just gotten up and was waving vigorously at him..

"this is going to be a long night..." he groaned as he walked inside 11 girls at his heels.

* * *

X had finally made it to the museum and was sitting atop a nearby building. he was watching the guests arrive one at a time and was at the moment observing a thin girl with 4 inch heels, fishnets, and an extremely short black dress which rose even higher when she attempted to get out of the limo when a yellow and green motorcycle buzzed into view. at first he was slightly amused, "robin the boy with soooo many worry's and troubles that he couldnt even sleep, at a museum showing?" then it clicked," robin the boy wonder at the museum he as about to rob, oh. this was trouble. x had expected to sneak in, get a few girls to scream, grab the gem, and be on his way, but this changes things, minatory. i mean x had taken out robin may times before, why not now? yes, stick to the plan x, stick to the plan" said the little voice inside his head ( hahaha if u didn't know that's me!). X stopped thinking about the suited crusader and started his master plan. go through the back door, yah!

X made his way to the rusty old door and wasn't surprised to find it was locked. he expected this so he causally shot one of his x shaped devices at the old rusty door and with a loud bang it flew open.

He walked into the entry way to find himself in a very dark and very large room. It was also cold which meant it was a very, very large room. He felt his way along the walls until he came to a switch, he flicked it on and the room was encased in light. Looking around he saw stacks and towers of packed boxes.

"storage room." he concluded still wondering what idiot would put these treasures in jump city. The city, next to Gotham of coarse, was the top crime capital of the united states. "real smart." he smirked. He was extremely tempted to break into every box there and become the richest man in the world, but he had a bigger prize in mind.

He looked over to a door on the far end of the hallway and decided it wasn't to wise to walce into the security room that was probably behind it. Sighing he put his hands on his hips and turned a full circle. Nope just boxes. Then he spotted it, an air vent, perfect. X spied a tall stack of crates on his left, just tall enough to reach the vent on the ceiling. Adjusting his thumb he hit a control on the inside of his palm. A bright red line shot out of his gloved hand and grappled onto the top box.

"HEY YOU! STOP!"

X turned around to see a big muscular security guard running towards him with two others on his heels.

X smirked under his mask, "I'd love to stay and join your little tea party, but im a little busy." with that X grabbed onto the cable pressed a button on his belt and flew up the cord and onto the top of the boxes. Then he shot out a another X device which latched onto the air duct and with an extremely satisfying " 3, 2, 1..." the x exploded causing the room to be encased in an intense red glow for a moment. When the guards eyes adjusted they saw that the vent had been blown open and the masked thief was gone.

* * *

Robin couldn't believe his luck once he finally prided a skinny brunette off his leg and fell into the kitchen, where the waiter behind him fell and dropped food all over his suit. He stood up and brushed the meat sauce and champagne off his blazer.

"maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" he groaned as he thought about the cost of the rented suit he had just ruined. He took a few minutes to lean his head back and think about his current position . _come on robin! You can handle deadly criminals, but not a couple of giddy fan girls! What the hell is your problem!_ but robin already knew the problem, ever single one of those girls looked like the red haired alien he loved. He just couldn't get her out of his head! Robin turned and banged his forehead on the refrigerator a couple times. He wanted her out! But he also didn't want to let her go… ahhhhhhhhh!!!! He hated feeling this vulnerable, this weak. He smashed his head against the fridge one more time then everything went dark.

At first he thought it was because he hit his head too hard. Then he realized he wasn't unconscious and just that it was very dark. Then he heard someone scream and someone else yell.

"hey! Who turned out the lights!"

Robin felt his way along the wall until he came to a switch. He flicked it a couple times yet nothing happened. _either the powers shot, or someone cut the line…_ he thought. Moving through the crowds of confused people he made his way out of the kitchen and into the main party room. In the middle of the room was where the jade diamond which stood bright and shinny 2 min. ago when the lights where on, now no one knew where it could be. Robin silently attempted to maneuver his way through the swarm of people towards the center of the room. Then someone screamed nearby, robin ran towards the sound of the cry. Then he heard another, using his highly trained ears he located the source. Even though the room was dark the light from the moon could still shine in from the windows. A red shine flashed in front of his eyes for a second and robin had just enough time to avoid the red suriken heading towards his head. he focused his attention to the source of the lethal shot.

"X…" robin growled while glaring at the lade back silowet of the criminal propped up against a near by wall.

"oh, hey kid, thought I would pop in on my favorite hero and maybe become 10,000,000 dollars richer along the way." X smirked at the boy blunder.

"the only thing your getting is a nice jail cell with your name on it." with that robin jumped into the air and sent a huge kick towards the thief's face. X easily dodged and sent a punch towards robin left shoulder. Which hit the bird and sent him sprawling back into the crowd.

"awe… is the little hero sad that I hurt his pretty girlfriend…" X mocked as he walked towards the wall to retrive his suriken. Robin ran up behind him grabbed his shoulder and through X onto the ground.

X looked up at robin a little surprised by his sudden attack and his smirk grew wider. "what are you going to do, you cant kill me. There is nothing you can threaten me with… you can never stop me." robin stood looking down at the thief and tightened his fist so much that you could see the whites of his knuckles.

"well look kid, if your not going to do anything then im gonna go, I already got what I wanted." he held up a gem the size of an apple "I might even have time to stop by the tower, check up on my favorite red hea-" X was cut short by a silver boot coming toward his face at extreme speeds. He rolled out of the way and it crashed down an inch away from his head. X was surprised, that could have killed him, he didn't know the kid had it in him. He jumped up and looked at the angered teen, his jaws where clenched and his face was dripping with sweat.

"look who's growing up." X smiled "there's hope for you after all. but were gonna hae to finish this little big boy meeting another time, you know places to go, things to do, stuff to steal." he moved his hand to his belt "too-da-lue." with that he vanished, along with the priceless stone.

Robin screamed and punched the wall leaving a decent sized hole. _I let him get away, again…_

* * *

X had appeared out side the building so he now stood next to the broken door that had been blown to bits just 20 minutes ago. X decided that he didn't feel like teleporting to his apartment today and that walking would soothe his mind. Placing his hands in his pockets he fumbled with the large stone. He placed it in one hand and threw it to the other playing ball with himself. He held it close to his face and examined every clear smooth curve and cut. It truly was beautiful. Placing the priceless item back into his pocket he headed back towards the downtown part of the city. Very unaware that someone was watching him from the shadows.

**god! i just love cliffys!!!! so,... (silence)... ummmm....(silence).... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Everything's comming together

**thanks to all of you that reviewed... total number 6... good job... heres 4. most of you have already guessed who the stalker person is, and you finally get to find out if you were a idot and couldnt do it on your own! well lets get on with the show!**

**ive never got to do this soooo..... **

**disclaimer: i do not, nor hve ever owned copyrighted or playgerized the teen titans these ideas are my own. now get it through your thick head! **

**hahaha well, that was fun. GO DISCLAIMER!**

**everything comes together**

Raven looked at him astonished. Had he really just said what she thought he said… she looked into his deep green eyes and he into her violate ones.

"_Rae…I…I love you…" _his voice rang through her head, no one had ever said those words to her, ever. She had read them many times in her secret romance books, but she had never thought they would sound this amazing coming from a living breathing, being.

They stared at each other for long moments that felt more like hours. Finally beast boy was the one who broke the trance. He looked down at his feet.

"I cant wait anymore, good bye Rae…" Garfield turned slowly away from her and just before he was about to walk away she placed a pale hand on his shoulder. He turned back to her to see her beautiful eyes stained with forming tears. What she did next surprised him greatly. She placed her lips on his kissing him softly. He instantly drew his head back in shock. She blushed.

"I don't want you to leave me Garfield, ever, I love you." she whispered so soft that if he wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard it all. This time he kissed her. She melted into him and felt, for once in her life, wanted and truly loved.

* * *

The morning had just began to ripple away from the dark night when Starfire woke. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at a tiled ceiling, much different than her own light pink one. Why was she in the infirmary? She sat up abruptly and immediately regretted it because a huge wave of pain was sent through her body. She yelped and fell back onto the white sheets. Her whole body hurt like hell. And she couldn't remember why. She turned her head and found that each sudden movement caused pain. Slowly scanning her body. she gazed down at her upper arm and gasped. A thin but bold white scar formed a perfect X on her orange skin. She let an auditory "epp" escape her lips when the thoughts of her encounter with x flooded back into her mind. All the memories at once made her head hurt which added to her pain as a whole.

"_Damn that Red X! He fucking did this too me!" _she thought while wanting to shoot someone's head off with a star bolt. Then she felt bad for thinking such bad thoughts towards one person and apologized to her self thoughts. But, this was too far. She knew X was a thief but she never thought he would do this. She looked down again at her branded arm.

"why are people so cruel?" she said to her self in a half defeated voice.

"because they don't have the will or the guts to stand up and be kind." Starfire quickly jerked her head towards the sound and winced because of the pain. She was surprised to see robin standing in the corner. His hair was a ragged mess, his _suit _was covered in food and torn and his shoes where scuffed and dirty. Wait, a suit! She blushed when she realized that her must have been there the whole time, watching her.

"I am sorry friend robin, I was startled, by your unknown presence." she looked him over again. "you look very,.. Um… Nice." she smiled at him.

He looked over his own raggedy and torn appearance and smiled back at her.

"yah, I…uh… went out."

Starfire could smell alcohol on his breath and realized he must have had a rough night. Robin had been out drinking last night. the mysterious Red X tormented and stole from him and his beautiful city, alcohol seemed like his only escape. He had finally crawled back into the tower at about 3 that morning and had been waiting in the infirmary room ever sense. he was tired, malnourished and bruised but he had to know that she was alright.

Starfire was still examining his appearance and noticed a large gash on his left arm. Small trickles of blood dripped from it and stained his black suit.

"oh! Robin you are harmed!" she said in a very direct but worried tone.

Robin looked at his wound.

"I'm fine star. Just a little beat up, that's all." he sat down on the bed next to her. "you shouldn't worry about me, you need rest." he put his hand on her cheek and smiled. She wasn't convinced.

"robin, please tell me the truth, what happened last night?"

"nothing. I told you I was fine."

"robin, please don't lie to me… something is troubling you, yes?" she removed his hand from her face. He said nothing "red X is the cause of your sorrow, is he not?"

"Starfire, nothing is troubling me."

"but, robin-" he stood up abruptly.

I'm fine! Get that through you damn head!" he yelled at her.

She jumped at his tone and her eyes started to tear. She said nothing else.

Robin turned on his heel and made walked away from the tearing alien. He slammed the chrome door and left her to cry.** (to all us girls... if your boyfriend ever does this too you, dump him)**

* * *

A 19 year old boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes lay sprawled across an ancient couch snoring contently. The room was dark and the curtains closed but the bluish white glow from the television illuminated the room and the handsome male. In one hand he had a remote which limply hung by two fingers and in the other was a stone about 2 ½ inches in diameter. The three stooges played while the X slept, and a creaking was heard from the room. The sound proved enough to wake the troubled teen. X jolted up right on the couch and flung a razor sharp blade at the wall. He turned towards the T.V a turned the sound off. He lazily rubbed his eyes and walked over to his impaled wall. Pulling out the knife he laughed at himself and the decent sized whole he just put in the wall, all over the three stooges! Wow… that's sad… at least he thought it was the TV that had starteled him. X shook off the feeling.

He stretched up towards the ceiling and made his way over to his "kitchen" which consisted of a mini fridge and a microwave on wheels. Opening his fridge he almost fainted in shock.

"where's all my damn beer!" he roared in aggravation. He was sure he had some in there last night. What was a villain without captain Morgan! Growling he went over to his dresser and grabbed his wallet and jacket.

"stupid disappearing beer,… make me buy stuff…prices these days…grrr…hate life…costs me too get drunk…" he mumbled to himself as he made his way out his apartment door.

Just as he reached out for the handle he heard a snap of a beer can being opened from behind him. He turned his head with lightening speeds to face the intruder. Where the sound came from was a completely dark space in the corner of the room. A chair stood there with a giant shape sitting on top it. X quickly hit the light switch behind him. The messy room came alive and x took a look at the tall man. For a burglar he didn't look to impressive, it seemed odd to rob un armed and he looked completely lade back and casual in the theifs home. His shoulders where completely squared and his arms and legs very muscular. His body features where hard to pick out because ever inch of skin was covered in metal plates that served as an armor. X couldn't describe his face, well because he couldn't see his face. It was covered in a bronze mask. Halve black halve orange, with one eye slit. He held one of X's beers in one hand and his other laid casually across the armrest. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"ah, red x, ive been meaning to speak to you for quite some time now."

"who the hell are you and why are you fucking in my apartment!" red yelled at him a bit surprised that the man knew who he was even without his mask on.

"why I am here is a more difficult matter and will be explained shortly, but as of who I am, well that's simple my name is Slade."

**well i bet halve of you saw that one coming, so chapter 5 is comming and you will review to get it, i can whip out a chapter in one day if you tell me too, so review! (hahahaha spandex!)**


	5. Plan

**sorry it took me so long, 3 days actully, so heres the story, oh and u finally get to find out what slade wants. X gets an ass whupping by the way! enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Teen Titans, ( but i am plotting my revenge on cartoonnetwork as we speak)**

**muhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The plan & please pass the bacon**

There was no way in hell that this mad man sitting in his apartment was the infamous Slade.

"yah, if your Slade than I'm the queen of England." X put his wallet down and placed his hands on his hips. He had heard many things about Slade, jumps cities worst and most cunning criminal. What would a guy like that want with a 19 year old thief who doesn't give two shits about anyone else, except himself, of coarse.

Slade chuckled. "do I not impress you, X"

"It's just that bird boy is scared stiff by just the sound of your name," he shrugged "I just expected mor-" X sentence was cut short by a fist colliding into his gut. X fell to the ground attempting to relive his breath. the man surprisingly stood right above him, only two seconds ago he was sitting across the room.

"lesson 1. Never underestimate your opponent." Slade stood looking down at the hunched over teen.

X swung his leg from under him and just before it hit Slade's calf he jumped. The silver boot crashed onto the leg with an auditory crack, and X let out a scream. He attempted to pry the boot off of him but the man just continued to put all of his weight on him. Slade pushed more pressure onto the leg and he heard the boy whimper. He smirked.

"or, attempt to hit someone much stronger than you." Slade stated smartly while raising his foot just enough so that the hurt boy could pry it free and crawl back until he hit the wall behind him.

Slade moved forward then crouched down in front of the confused and slightly terrified teen.

"now, are you ready to hear my proposition?"

"fuck you" X managed through the extreme pain he felt in his leg.

Slade growled in aggravation and plunged his hand down towards X's throat. He grabbed him and stood up holding the struggling teen against the wall by his neck.

X glared at the crazed man through his glassy brown hair. Slade's grip tightened and X clawed desperately at the mans intense grip. X's vision started to blur.

"_holy shit! Holy shit! This crazy mans gonna kill me! What the hell!" _said the little voice over and over again in the back of X's head.

"what do you want." X managed to choke out. saving his ass in the process.

Slade smirked and let go of the thin neck, allowing X to fall onto his fractured leg. He screamed out in pain. Slade took no noticed and stood casually, crossing his arms behind his back as if he had not just broken a kids limb.

"well, it's a simple concept, you are a thief and I need something stolen," Slade said as he watched the teen crawl over too his desk and with his arms prop himself onto it.

"if your so amazing why don't you do it yourself?" X asked smartly, as he rubbed his fractured calf. He was silenced when Slade sent him a sharp glare.

"I am a very busy man, X. I have my reasons." he stepped closer, so his masked face was about a foot away from X's. "and besides, I'm not a thief, like you. You steel. And I terrorize. I understand your selfish reasons because I have my own. I understand your addiction to the rush of danger or to the high of relief. Its like a drug to you, and you love every minute you inhale it. I am your dealer so. take. What. I. give. you ."

X studied his tone, it was almost intoxicating, trance-like. He imagined a feather being blown in a hurricane, and he wasn't the hurricane.

"go too hell." (even for X this wasn't too smart.)

Slade now stood directly above X, who was now weak and venerable, sitting atop his desk with his leg hanging limply off of it.

"oh, I'm planning too, but I would make your life hell first." Slade smirked behind his mask as the frightened thief outwardly cringed.

"and what is it you would like me to steel?" (I mean what would you do? X did not want to see Slade's version of hell.)

Slade smirk grew wider at the child's obedience. "this isn't a priceless gem, or some meaning less ancient gold. Its something quite different." He looked at X almost to see if he was following along.

"well, what is it." Okay now he was really curious, not just terrified.

Slade smiled under his mask. "it happens to be a certain red haired alien, I believe you have been in contact."

X attention was suddenly improved. Then, even with the extreme pain in his leg, he smiled.

* * *

Raven woke up the morning with the sun on her face and a strong green arm wrapped around her stomach. She smiled feeling Garfield's hot breath against her neck. She looked around the area and saw she was still in the titans living room. She grinned outwardly remembering the long night before where she and him snuggled on the couch while watching horror movies until they where both sound asleep. She took a deep breath and snuggled into beast boys arms. The shift of movement managed to wake the green teen from his hearty slumber and he placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. She turned to face him, and smiled.

"well good morning, sunshine." she said in her usual sarcastic voice.

Beast boy lent forward to kiss her. She placed a finger on his lips.

"ah. Ah. Ah. Not now, Mr. morning breath. Go brush your teeth first." she said teasingly.

He groaned and rolled off the couch. Raven laughed when she saw her little green man slump unwillingly towards the door, and then the bathroom. When the large chrome doors swept closed she stretched up towards the ceiling and yawned. Putting her hands behind her head she looked out through the window. The beautiful ocean was lapping up against the shores of their private island. The sun was just rising and everything in her life seemed perfect. She heard the doors behind her open and the huge metal footsteps come up behind her.

"hey Rae. Beautiful day isn't it?" cyborg said as he plopped himself down on the seat next to her.

"definitely, beautiful's the word." she said in a dreamy voice.

Cyborg completely backtracked, _did she just say beautiful?_

"uh, Rae… are you okay?" cyborg asked his one eye wide.

"huh?" she looked at him then shook her head. "yah, I'm fine… why do you ask?" this sounded more like raven.

"uh, no reason…" he watched her turn her head back too the sunrise and go back to her dreamy state of mind.

She sighed and a smile came onto her face. When her eye lids started to flutter and cyborg almost smacked his forehead and said "duh!' because she was making it painfully obvious. Tough little smack talking Raven, in love! It was hilarious.

"so I guess beast boys a lucky guy?" cyborg could barely say it without laughing.

She quickly snapped her head towards him.

"what? Huh?" she blabbered starting to blush.

Cyborg chuckled

"I said how long have you and BB been going out?"

Her blush deepened.

"shit. Is it that obvious…"

"yup. I'm guessing you two got together after I left because before I did you where ready to kill each other." cyborg teased.

"well I'm not going to disappoint you, there are still going to be times when I'm going to want to shove his little green foot up his nose. So you wont have to worry." she said in her monotone voice.

Cyborg looked at her and laughed. "well… did you and him-" cyborg was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening behind him. Starfire walked into the room. She was normally very cheery and upbeat in the morning, but today everyone could sense her misery.

"oh, hey star… you feeling any better?" cyborg said a little unsure how, or if, he should start a conversation.

"yes, thank you so much for your concern." she said as happy as she could muster.

The teens weren't convinced. Cyborg got up from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen.

"that's great star, I kind of surprised your up already, you took a nasty blow." he said looking at her arm.

She traced his eyes and found him looking at her scar. She quickly covered it up with her hand and attempted to lighten the subject.

"so… what shall we feast upon on this mornings break of the fast." she said sitting down carefully at the counter.

Putting on his chef hat Cyborg smiled and said "fried bacon!"

Almost on cue beast boy ran into the room a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth and screamed.

"no way dude! Do you not get it I'm a veg-a-tar-ri-an!"

"no one cares about your little green problems! I want my damn meat!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"tofu!"

"bacon!"

"toast!"

"sausage!"

"no way!"

"yes way!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Beast boy and Cyborg both looked at raven.

"what? I didn't say it?" raven said a little shocked at who did. Everyone looked at Starfire.

"I can not handle it when good friends fight! You guys are worse than the swamp monsters of Gluck 5!" Starfire screamed while storming out.

Everyone was shocked. That was Starfire! Peaceful fun loving Starfire. And she just dropped and "f" bomb! What happened?

Starfire could not handle this anymore, the tower seemed to be full of tension and she couldn't escape it. It was like walking in quicksand. On her way away from the living room she opened the doors to find her self face to face with robin.

Robin had been surprised to open the doors and find himself facing a stunning pair of electric green eyes. He wanted to tell her he was sorry but he couldn't muster a word trapped in her beautiful green orbs. She waited for a moment then with a slight "hmp!" flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked straight past the bird, and down the hallway. robin just gazed after her. what had he done.

Reaching a pair of stairs she climbed up to the top of the tower. Passing room after room she continued to climb until she reached her destination. Opening a door she found herself welcomed by the warm summer breeze. She walked through the doorway and onto the roof. Sitting on the ledge she watched the sunrise and sighed. She and robin used to sit up here almost every morning, that was of course until Slade showed up.

If you think about it all this pain was because of him. He pushed robin to a breakage point and in his desperation he created the X suit. Then robin obsessed over Slade, making him less of a friend and more of a machine, all work,his only break was for food. And when the X suit was put away it was stolen by a some stupid jackass kid. Then the new red X was formed, the very same one that damaged her personally. This was all his fault, Slade's. Someday he would pay.

**Whoa… is that Starfire! Dude she plotting revenge! God what a badass! Well you know what to do! Hit that little green and white button and review! special thanks to sparklebluelemon! again you make me feel special.**

...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...** V DOWN HERE! THIS IS AN ARROW BY THE WAY… V**


	6. No one cares about your bacon!

**haha, i liked the tital to! so srry it took me so long to update, busy weekend! thanks for the reviews! the storys starting to attract people, so keep em' coming! enjoy!**

**No one cares about your damn bacon!**

The plan was simple, grab the girl and get out. It was flawless. At least that's was x thought. For at that moment he was sifting through the details of his new ingenious plan. The older boy laid sprawled across the couch applying ointment to his seemingly broken leg. He had decided to take a breather after the man left, I mean X could only take so much creepy in one day. And I mean guy broke his god damn leg for one thing! And god does it hurt! Or does it? Actually he was amazed that it didn't nearly hurt as bad as it did ten minutes ago. He was even more amazed when he fell off the couch and found that he could stand back up. This made him even more than curious, it was just strange.

"_well I guess strange just blossoms around the guy doesn't it?" _X thought while limping over to his desk. "_why break the guys leg who is steeling for you… or maybe in this case stealing isn't the appropriate word." _X smirked as he leaned his body weight onto the desk and reached one of the old wooden knobs. He knew he would be taking robins prize, and that made it all the sweeter.

Throwing open the top drawer he forked through a few more McDonalds wrappers until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small black screen about the size of a regular sheet of paper. Sitting up fully on the desk he ran it directly above his leg. Immediately the image of the leg appeared but this time, without flesh, blood, or mussel. Just bone. Then with examining his leg through the mini X-ray X soon discovered that his bone was completely intact.

"_wow…this day just keeps getting more and more screwed up." _X thought to himself while running a hand through his deep brown hair.

He turned a small dial on the side of the machine and the picture changed, now you could see his muscles flexing and relaxing as he moved his calf. X then noticed along all of the moving muscles one seemed to be having some sort of spasium. It also looked blue and bruised exactly where the crazed man had stepped on him. Zooming in closer he found broken tendons making moving minorly painful, the snapping sound he must have heard, was the tendons breaking, great…then it hit him.

"_well of course Slade's not going to break your leg, not as long as he still needs you." _X remembered the mans eye glint with enjoyment when he heard the sickening cracking sound._ "no, of course, he just wanted the satisfaction of having me feel as though my leg was broken. Bastard."_

Setting the X-ray down he slowly stepped onto his feet and walked over the couch, where he yet again applied more ointment.

888888

In about an hours time X realized he could run, jump and do cartwheels with only a sore pain, and that was good enough for him. So he suited up. Looking in the mirror he remarked on his record time. Pulling on his mask he smirked.

"_well she wouldn't want me to be late, would she?" _and with that thought x was out his window yet again, he had an important date.

* * *

Robin still stood in the doorway into the titans living room. He was just staring into nothingness.

"_damn you robin! How could you possibly get mad at Starfire! You blew up and ruined your one chance!"_ robin couldn't seem to push her away. Her words flooded his mind clogging it from the outside world. He was stuck in a dark abyss. No matter where he looked no light seemed to reach. Then he heard it, it was her. Or at least her voice.

"_robin…please tell me the truth…" _her soft voice echoed in the abyss.

"_robin…please don't lie to me…"_

"_Red X…"_

"_why are people so cruel?…"_

"_but robin-…"_

"_robin…"_

"_robin…"_

"_robin."_

"_robin."_

The voice became louder and pierced his eardrums.

"_robin!"_

"_ROBIN!"_

"Robin!"

"yo! Robin!'

Robin felt her voice fade away from him and he was torn away from the dark abyss to see beast boy standing in front of him.

"robin! Dude! Wakey wakey!" he took both of his hands and placed them on Robins shoulders shaking him franticly.

The spandex wonder looked at beast boy and gave him an extremely intelligent "huh…whut?" then shrugged off the changelings arms.

"man, you like in a trance or something…are you okay?" cyborg asked a little cautiously, having a feeling he knew what the dumbstruck bird was thinking of.

"uh…yah…I think…" replied the boy who is obviously exciding everyone's intelligence expectations.

He looked at raven who just raised one eyebrow and looked back at him with a yah-right-dumb-ass expression. Robin glared back at her and she averted her eyes, along with everyone else. Robin walked up and sat onto the couch. Plopping his feet up onto the large coffee table he looked out into the sunrise.

Cyborg wanted to get to the source of this strange, and apparently secret, problem.

"so…Star was down here earlier." he hinted.

robin looked up at the tall teen his chef hat and apron taking away halve of his seriousness.

"she was acting strange…" he trailed off, hoping robin would elaborate…nope… "then she kindda got P.O'd and stormed out…" cyborg looked down at the laid back form of his leader, expecting some sort of response…nothing…

Robin turned back too the forming blue sky and grunted faintly. Putting his hands behind his head he leaned back into the couch more, if that was even possible. Cyborg sighed and headed back into the kitchen. Beast boy scrambled after the built figure and attempted to rid of the 4 pound wad of bacon that stood on the proudly on the top self of the fridge. His actions where denied by a slam of the metal door and his fingers being caught between them. Beast boy wailed in pain as cyborg started laughing at his friend.

"that's what you get for touching my bacon!"

Beast Boy turned into a fly then turned back onto to cyborg.

"duuuudddde! That hurt!" Beast boy wailed while holding out his two bent fingers.

"awe….do you want me too kiss it?" cyborg teased while turning back onto a sizzling frying pan.

"no, but you can kiss this!" beast boy screamed as he turned into a rinosouras and stood directly in front of cyborg.

"dude! No rhinoceros's butt on the dinner table!" cyborg yelled as he ran away from the green animal.

Beast boy changed back into his "normal" self sprinted towards the fridge and retrieved the bacon package. Turning into an eagle he flew up to the top of the room and nestled there away from the robotic-teens reach.

"oh no you don't! you little green bugger!" Cyborg screamed while attempting to shoot down the green bird, but just managing to put wholes in the ceiling in the process…

This little fight of cat and mouse was only expected…

_I mean they do this every god damn morning!_ Raven thought to herself while focusing her attention back onto the thinking boy wonder. Raven could almost see the gears turning inside his head.

"uhhh…beautiful day?" the words sounded strange coming from her mouth, she attempted to reassure him with a smile. Only amounting to creeping him out more.

"uh, yah… real beautiful." he grumbled obviously still engulfed in his thoughts. He looked back out the window, and raven just sighed and levitated off of the couch so that she could reach the green eagle above her. Beast boy let out a bird like squeal when he was grabbed and dropped the bacon. Cyborg caught the meat and flung it over and onto the frying pan…it was settled…they were having bacon.

Robin continued to stare out the window oblivious to the screaming and fighting going on behind him. The sky had started to turn a dull gray color as the rising sun headed towards a spew of clouds. Soon the beautiful scene had been replaced by a stormy and gray one.

_Well that's just fucking great…even the sky's pissed at me…_

Robin sighed and after a while of murky cloud gazing, he decided that an apology would be the right way to go…oh this was going to be fun…

* * *

Starfire looked out into the horizon, just a moment ago the sunrise had been beautiful nowit resembled her mood…crappy….she sighed and felt a small drop of water slink down her beautiful face. She looked into the dark clouds above just in time to see rain start to fall heavily down onto her. She tucked her head down beneath her knees' and let her red locks fall into her face. Rain continued to beat relentlessly onto her body, but she did not as much attempt to keep herself from it. She just let it drench her fully. Soon she felt the cold drops of water mix with warm tears that were now streaming down her face.

_This isn't right…robin…he would be here by now…comforting you…telling you everything's alright…shouldn't he?_ her mind drifted back to her encounter with Red X.

"_maybe, he just doesn't like you?" _his cocky tone rattled in her ears.

_He was telling the truth! Robin really doesn't like me…_her thought seemed so innocent and childish, but she felt it hurt as bad as any other.

She buried her head deeper into her knees and her sobs became louder. Her whole body shook from the cold and from the stress. She wanted Robin, she needed him here with her, why wasn't he here?! The thought made her shake violently, and she felt she was going to explode from the rising emotion within her. She heard the slight pat of a foot step on the wet coquet from behind her. Jerking up right she smiled as she made out the blurry outline of a teenage boy from against the pounding rain. She felt tears run down her face rapidly and found she had to squint to keep them from pouring out.

_Robin!_ she thought while running blindly towards the figure and wrapping her arms around him. _he had come, he does care…_

The boy staggered backwards at first then wrapped his arms equally as tight around her.

"robin… I-" she was cut off by his chuckling. She attempted to pull out of his grip but he wouldn't let her.

"sorry cutie, Robipoos not here, I guess your just going to have to settle for me…"

* * *

**oh come on! dont give me that look! you all knew it would happen! **

**so thanks for all the reviews love you all!**


	7. Gone

**ummmm... hi... well... srry that i havent updated in like 5 months... uhh... yah... i kinda "miss placed" the document... whoops... well! anyways! here is the update. i will be updating again soon! hopefully... hee hee**

**disclaimer: i do not own Teen Titans... if i did why would i be wasting my time writing a fanfic?**

"sorry cutie, Robipoos not here, your just going to have to settle for me…"

Starfire's eyes grew wide at the familiar cocky voice. She attempted to push away from him but his grip was too tight. She started to pound on his chest, her emotions starting to weaken her already dampened power.

"awe, and I thought you were happy to see me?" X teased as he quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her around so that her back was pressed against his chest. He did this so suddenly that she shrieked out in surprise, only to have a hand clamp down over her mouth. Starfire's heart raced_… what does he want?…why won't he let me go?… _

Starfire reeled a little bit, but it was clear his grip was to strong.

X's voice came out a deep chuckle "ha, gotcha now, cutie."

Starfire opened her jaw wide and clamped down onto his gloved hand. She bit him hard and fast, causing his catlike reflex's to naturally retaliate.

"ah! Damn!" X screamed as he clutched his now bleeding hand.

Starfire took the brief moment to her advantage and whipped out of his grasp. X looked at her through masked eyes.

"your really going to wish you didn't do that." he growled while cracking his knuckles. Sure it hurt, but the scared look on her innocent face was well worth it. She took a fighting stance and X stood calmly almost mocking her. Then he sighed a copied her footing.

"alright there cutie… lets dance…"

* * *

Robin was running over I'm sorry phrases in his head when he heard it. A small but audible shriek.

"Starfire…"

* * *

X chuckled as he felt yet another star bolt miss his head by about 5 inches. she was a good shot, but he was a faster dodge. She flew towards him at immense speeds, driving a punch at his masked face. X ducked under her fist just before it collided with his face. The power of the punch hit a nearby chimney stack, causing her fist to become imbedded into the wall. Starfire grunted as she tried to pull her hand out of the thick brick work. X rose from his ducked postion and tried to hold down a laugh as he looked at the poor girl stuck in a wall. He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, she shivered.

"wow… that was smart…" X cooed into her ear, his breath on her neck.

She stood stiff when she felt his body only inches away from her.

"I think our little games is over…" he snickered as he griped onto her waist. Feeling his hands on her hips through her over.

"NO!" she screamed "it never even began"

She jumped up onto the wall and planted her feet firmly then sprung off it, pushing X back onto the ground, freeing her arm in the process. She looked down at X, him facing her on his back, she growled at him and she attempted to light up a star burst. She fisted her hand and attempted to feel her emotions but the power wouldn't come. She was to devastated.

"_robin…why isn't he here helping me… why… am I …alone…"_

Her weakened and drenched state over took her as she feel to the ground exasperated. The thief, though startled by her surrender, chuckled as he lifted himself to his feet. He walked over to her and flung her fatigued body over his shoulder.

"Time to go princess." X chuckled just as he was about to press the button on his belt.

"NO!"

X spun around in time to see Robin bolt through the roof door.

"wow… I guess you're here to save the day…" X chuckled

Robin glanced over at the alien draped over his shoulder he growled and ran at Red in blind furry. X continued to laugh as he dodged Robin's right hook and as Robin tumbled off the roof from the lost momentum.

"but as always you are just a little too late…"

X walked over to the side of the tower and looked over at Robin who was clutching the end of the roof with one hand. Red chuckled as he crouched down to the dangling boy wonder.

"Now its time for me to go… see you soon my dear boy wonder…"

X made a fake salute with his hand then he pressed the button on his belt and vanished.

Robin pulled himself up with what little strength he had left. There he lay on the wet tile of the roof silent tears running down his face. Starfire… his Starfire was taken away from him because he wasn't strong enough, he was weak… he couldn't save her and now, she was gone...

**ha ha, well that was incredibly painful and forced. i might be needing a little insperation to get through the next chapter... hee hee.. REVIEW!**


End file.
